


no one can hurt you

by FictionalFiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Feelings Realization, First Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is just worried about his neighbor honest nothing else, Kageyama Tobio Sings, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFiction/pseuds/FictionalFiction
Summary: Breathe in.Breathe out.Kageyama dives off the cliff.Hinata's neighbor is insane.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 10





	no one can hurt you

Kageyama stands at the very edge of the cliff looking down at the crashing waves below. He'd purposely avoided going into the water for about a month now courageously ignoring the fatigue and mood swings that came with it, he figured that he could probably go longer but he wasn't a masochist and there was no good reason to make himself uncomfortable any longer than he had.

He drew a deep breath as he moved back a few steps as the energy coiled in his muscles launched him off the ground and over the edge; his hands flat against his side and the sharp pull of gravity dragging him quickly under the cover of waves.

The scene was undisturbed and no one would even guess that a person had jumped over the edge or anything of the such.

Unless you were Hinata Shoyou.

Hinata, much like anybody moving into a new house by themselves had arranged his things half heartedly before rushing outside to look around curiously. Like a perfectly normal person, he'd been taking in the view of his huge front yard(which was basically just part of the surroundings) and the house he had spotted near his. He was glad to have a neighbor because while peace, tranquility and space, _lord the space_ , was great and all the human contact would probably keep his sanity or at least that's how his thought process was till he realizes a man he assumes to be his neighbor is standing near the cliff.

Uh scratch that, he was standing at the very edge of the cliff. Personally Hinata didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable with how close to the edge the man is even though the cliff their homes sit on isn't that high, it's still not that safe you know? Then as if heard Hinatas' internal conflict he stepped backa literally just as he lets out the relieved breath he's holding, Hinata is screeching like he's being chased by a killer because THAT MAN JUST JUMPED!

He's rushing over to the man's side because what in the hell? Was he cursed or something? How does he move into a new house and in that same hour, his neighbor commits suicide? _By swan diving off a cliff?_

Yeah he's a little dizzy himself now.

He sits on the ground in a daze vaguely wondering if he shouldn't be calling the police and an ambulance right now? It's almost as if the man dived with all the air in his lungs and truthfully Hinata probably would have sat there(eventually crying) if a voice hadn't interrupted his mourning.

"...excuse me?"

He whips his head around to see the man that quite clearly jumped into the ocean standing behind him, dripping wet yes but _alive_ , wiping his black hair with a towel and looking at Hinata calmly like there's nothing special going on.

Hinata stares some more.

"Ah you must be the new neighbor, nice to meet you," the man gives a polite nod, his eyes looking between Hinata and where he's facing, the open water. "Did my diving shock you? I usually go swimming like that sometimes so don't worry if I do that."

Most people would be mildly annoyed or confused at Hinatas' silence but the man goes on turning around decisively as he heads back to his house, "Welcome to the neighborhood."

Hinata gets himself in order when the front door shuts behind the dark haired man scrambling back to the safety of his house, he slams his door shut and runs to the window that faces his neighbor's house best. He can't see anything (obviously) but he twists his neck this way and that so he can hopefully catch a glance of the man again.  
His neighbor is beautiful almost fatally so and best of all, in his opinion anyways,

"He'd be great for my book!"

That's what he tells into the phone and he can visualize Kenma moving the phone away for his own sake.

"So you want to stalk your attractive neighbor?"

Hinata scrunches his face because no. He wasn't going to stalk his neighbor, he simply wanted to know if his neighbor wouldn't mind being the protagonist for Hinatas' new book and letting Hinata stal-ahem shadow him for a bit to whip up a profile and personality. "There's going to be no stalking of any sorts! He's simply extremely good looking and the exact best candidate for a new series andd he is a nice person."

Yes those reasons sounded good enough except Kenma doesn't hesitate to burst his bubble as easily as he lets him build it up.

"Shoyou nothing about what you described sounded nice, it sounded like finding a weirdo in front of your house in a place that isn't exactly populated and letting said weirdo know to mind his business next time."

"Well... that's because you weren't there! I'll prove it to you."

The conversation from there fades into regular talk and questions of Hinatas' wellbeing with promises to visit before they hang up.

Hinata goes back to his window to stare at his neighbor's house but as he peeps through the blinds he yelps and falls on his ass. The dark haired man was outside his own house(thankfully not near the cliff) but just _staring_ , staring straight at Hinatas' house and in that moment it had seemed like he was staring straight at Hinata.

There's a few beats of silence and the companionship of his racing heart when a knock rings out in the quiet house. Hinata gulps as the realization that he lives alone here and it is pretty quiet in their neighborhood comes to life, there's no way his neighbor is a psycho or something right?

He opens the door slowly peering out cautiously and he almost _swoons_ as he sees his neighbor up close and in his right senses. The man is wearing a large shirt that hangs on his slim shoulders, gray joggers and he's... barefooted? It's simple enough for a night stroll but without shoes on the bare ground?

Hinatas' motherhenning kicks in and he's moving before he can think, "Come in! Your feet will probably get hurt if you just stand there, and you walked here like this?! Pity your feet honestly mister"

He has the man seated across from him with a glass of juice before he realizes the situation he's in. This isn't one of his friends or his sister, this is his neighbor that he really doesn't know.

His neighbor that is _staring_ at him.

Rather unnervingly for that matter, it's this blank stare punctuated only with his eyes blinking.

Hinatas' psychopath killer theory is ready to rear its head again when like the gates of heaven opening before him, the man gives a slight smile as he tilts his head slightly,

"What's your name?"

It sounds strange for a reason Hinata can't place but he tells himself that his neighbor is probably just as awkward if not more than him and he stretches his hand out complete with a bright smile,

"Hinata Shoyou! Nice to meet you"

The man maintains eye contact as he holds Hinatas' hand in his, there's a certain tension in the air(because of names seriously) and slowly in a voice that Hinata realizes is pleasant and smooth introduces himself,

"Kageyama Tobio, pleasure to meet you as well."

Only one of them sees the mark that forms on both their palms after the brief handshake.


End file.
